Gareki x Nai Lo que siento por ti
by Skristone
Summary: Esta historia Garenai está basada en un rol que hicimos una amiga y yo y pondré los capítulos sobre la marcha que roleemos.


Amaneció un día tan normal en un escondite donde Gareki y Nai estaban dormidos. Nai estaba tapado con el abrigo de Gareki ya que él mayor se la dejó por que no tenían otra cosa.

Nai se despertó y Gareki no se encontraba allí, el peliblanco asustado se levantó mirando por todos lados, hasta que el pelinegro llegó y comprobó que Nai estaba a salvo. - Nai, tenía asuntos que tratar. Ahora iré a comprar algunas piezas, ¿me acompañas? - preguntó el moreno a lo que el peliblanco asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez fuera del escondite, caminaban hacía el establecimiento al que Gareki quería ir. El moreno se adelantó bastante más que el peliblanco, ya que él iba a paso lento. Justo unos segundos después, se escuchó un fuerte golpe tras el moreno, este miró hacia atrás sorprendiéndose de lo que veía, Nai estaba tirado en el suelo. - ¡Oye, Nai! - se aproximó al chico corriendo y se acuclilló ante el joven. - Le dije que comiese y no me hizo caso, ¡maldición! - dijo el mayor chasqueando la lengua y cogiendo al peliblanco en brazos, para luego encaminarse hacía el escondite de momento.  
Estaban en el escondite después de ese incidente, Nai abrió los ojos encontrándose con el mayor en frente suya. - ¡Ya era hora de que despertases! - dijo el moreno incorporándose. - Iré a buscar algo para comer, así que tú quédate aquí y ni se te ocurra moverte - el albino asintió de nuevo viendo como el mayor se alejaba.

Un rato después, Gareki volvió a donde el peliblanco estaba, con comida en las manos. Se sentó al lado de Nai extendiéndole una ración de comida y sacando comida también para él.  
- ¿Te pasa algo? - dijo el moreno mirando al pequeño de reojo mientras comía. - N-No es nada Gareki...no te preocupes por mi, ni me cuides tanto. - dijo el peliblanco evitando la mirada del otro. El moreno resopló cogiéndole la cabeza al otro y obligando a mirarle. - Eso es algo que yo mismo decido, y ahora, ¿me vas a decir que te pasa? - el peliblanco sorprendido al acto de nerviosismo que tuvo el mayor se sorprendió y abrió los ojos mirándole a los suyos, luego agachó los ojos. -Es solo que...no me gusta que Gareki se preocupe mucho por mi, por que pienso que puedo ser una molestia para Gareki. - El moreno alzó una ceja y luego soltó la cabeza del menor. -No se trata de que haga las cosas por ti ni nada de eso, se trata de que tienes que tener mas cuidado y cuidarte a ti mismo. - El peliblanco alzó la cabeza mirando al mayor de nuevo. - Quizás tengas razón, Gareki...yo me esforzaré de ahora en adelante - dijo el menor con una leve sonrisa.

Gareki pensó en dejarlo estar por el momento, pensó que era un cabeza hueca y que no era tonto por ello, que tendría cosas que pensar.  
Nai sorprendió a Gareki alzándole un trozo de comida con una sonrisa. - Oye nai, ya tengo mi comida, además no queremos que te vuelvas desmayar, ¿verdad? - dijo el moreno con una ligera sonrisa a lo que el peliblanco negó con la cabeza. - Entonces date prisa y cómete lo que te queda de tu comida, o luego no sabrá tan bien como antes. - el moreno volvió a su expresión usual tras decir esto.

Tras comer, Nai se manchó bastante la ropa, estaba tan ansioso que no se controló al comer. - Creo que deberías cambiarte de ropa, esa la has ensuciado un poco. Quítate la ropa, yo iré a por otras prendas para ti - dijo el moreno alejándose. Mientras Gareki estaba buscando la ropa, Nai se desvestía. Una vez en ropa interior, el moreno llego a donde el menor para darle algo de ropa. - Puede que te quede algo grande, pero de momento es lo que tenemos. - El peliblanco recibió la prenda que le dio Gareki, pero se la puso al revés sin ser consciente de como se colocaba la prenda. - Vale, creo que eres la única persona a la que he visto en mi vida que no sepa ponerse una camiseta adecuadamente. - dijo el mayor quitándole la camiseta para colocársela correctamente. - Ga-Gareki, pe-perdón... - se disculpó el peliblanco con una expresión de preocupación. - No te tienes que disculpar por eso, tonto. No es algo tan grave como para pedir perdón - el mayor esbozó una sonrisa lasciva.

Una vez vestido Nai y Gareki salieron a la calle, por lo visto el mayor quería enseñarle a Nai como usar el dinero correctamente. Estaban en un peatón bastante lleno de gente. El peliblanco iba muy atrasado que Gareki ya que este andaba más rápido. Un hombre que parecía tener mucha prisa, acabó tropezándose con Nai tirándole al suelo. Aunque el desconocido seguía hacía delante sin pedir disculpas ni nada parecido. - ¡Oye estúpido, ten mas cuidado por donde pasas! - gritó el moreno, aunque el desconocido le ignoró completamente y se acercó a donde se encontraba Nai tirado. - ¿Estás bien? - dijo el moreno tendiéndole una mano al menor, a lo que este asintió y le cogió la mano para levantarse con una sonrisa.

Una vez que Gareki revisó al menor de que no tuviera heridas ni nada, siguió su camino junto a él de la mano, esquivando a la gente hasta llegar al establecimiento. Una vez allí se pararon en frente de unas mercancías para ver los precios. Gareki le explicó a Nai el uso del dinero, aunque este no se enteró de casi nada. Se les hizo tan tarde con las practicas, que era hora de cerrar y la dependienta les obligó a abandonar el establecimiento, a lo que los dos se volvieron a encaminar hacía el escondite que estaba en el segundo barco de Circus.


End file.
